


Don't Tell Mom

by baileyjoy3



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyjoy3/pseuds/baileyjoy3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't be late to Resistance meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Mom

**Author's Note:**

> based off a text post i saw and its beautiful.

Finn feels the weight of everyone’s eyes on him as he stumbles into the room, the group of them gathered around the projection. The general is standing directly across from him, one brow raised in expectation. He swallows nervously and flashes a gentle smile, hoping they don’t question his slightly disheveled appearance and the beads of sweat running down his face. Whether they figure it out or not, they definitely know he was doing something other than what he should have been.

The meeting doesn’t look like it’s gotten into full swing yet and Finn keeps his hesitant smile as he wanders into the group, nodding to the general softly. She doesn’t look impressed but she sighs and waves off his actions with a dismissive air.

“You’re lucking Dameron isn’t here yet, or we would have started already,” she hums softly as the low, dull roar of conversation starts again. “This isn’t like you to be late, Finn,” Leia says with an edge of concern.

Finn flinches a bit, nervous. It really isn’t like him at all. Being in the Order instilled proper behavior and following rules into his head. Not being on time was not allowed and Finn was not one to not follow the rules. He was prompt with fear of being reprimanded, rules drilled into his skull until he knew nothing else. So it’s definitely uncharacteristic.

“I’m sorry, General,” Finn mumbles in response, keeping his head low. Not having a proper excuse or reason isn’t like him either, but he can’t tell her what he really was doing! He swallows nervously as she looks at him expectantly. “I—“

“Finn, I just want to make sure there’s nothing I should be concerned about with my troops,” Leia says, lifting her hand to gently set it atop his. It makes Finn shiver nervously.

“You understand, yes?”

“Of course, General, I’m sorry. I was doing something, I’m sorry, I won’t be late again, I promise—“

The door to their meeting room slams open again, making both the general and Finn flinch in surprise. The conversation comes to a lull again, silence as Poe Dameron makes his long awaited appearance, chest pushed out as he swaggers into the room. The general lifts a brow as the talking resumes, her gaze shifting from Poe to Finn as the pilot flings an arm around the trooper’s shoulders.

“I am something,” Poe says, smiling so bright like he doesn’t have a car in the world to the fact he just told their superior general they were having sex.

“Not a reason to be late to Resistance meetings, Dameron. I expect better of you next time.”

Leia turns her gaze back to Finn again who is bright red and speechless, unable to make words as he softly gapes like a fish. She rolls her eyes and glances back to Poe again, noting the visible hickeys on his neck, too high and around his jaw. They aren’t covered by his jacket or gear and she clears her throat.

“Finn.”

“Y-Yes, ma’am!”

“No more marking up Dameron. I need him to be professional.”

“Y-Yes, ma’am. My apologies, General. We won’t be late again either!”

“Mm, I can’t promise anything,” Poe purrs, keeping his arm around Finn.

Leia crosses her arms as Finn pulls his hands to cover his face in shame, making a pathetic whimpering noise.

“Listen to me, both of you. I don’t mind the fraternizing, as long as it doesn’t create problems for anyone else. Meaning, you cannot be late to meetings in which you are a crucial player, _Dameron,_ and if it makes you in anyway less then presentable. I cannot have my officers damaged.” She pauses then, looking between the two of them. “Are we clear?”

The two reply in kind with “yes, General Organa!”, however, Finn’s tone is clearly more concerned with this reprimanding than Poe is.

When Leia finally turns away, Poe nuzzles his face into Finn’s neck, earning himself a lovely squeak.

“Guess I’ll have to start putting hickeys on you instead, hm?”

“Oh my God, shut up.”


End file.
